Hana Asakura
Hana Asakura (麻倉花, Asakura Hana) is the main protagonist of Shaman King: Flowers. Appearance Hana has mid-length dirty blond hair that is very similar to his father Yoh Asakura's hair style. The only difference is that Hana's hair is wavy like his mother's. He has amber colored eyes and a light complexion. When Hana Asakura was younger, he dressed in overalls with no under shirt. His hair was much longer, and more wild looking. In the Shaman King Flowers One Shot Twisted World, Hana's hair was again long and wild-looking. now that he is older however, he dresses very similarly to his father's casual clothes. He wears a high-collared white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans with rolled cuffs. The biggest difference is that he wears a black under-shirt whereas Yoh Asakura wore no under-shirt at all.He also does not wear his father's headphones (This changes later). He is seen carrying a black briefcase as well, which holds the Asakura family's secret treasure, the Futsunomi-Tama sword. In Shaman King Flowers, his style changes only slightly. He wears the same clothes with only his father's headphones added. He does wear them differently, having the actual headphones rest right above his ears while the band runs at the top of his neck. At times he also wears his schools black jacket over his shirt as well. He also carrys the Futsunomi-Tama sword in his briefcase as in the one shot. Later he is seen wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. These appear to be his sleep clothes. While wearing them he keeps the Futsunomi-Tama sword tucked into the back of his pants in case he needs it. Personality Hana seems to have a very similar attitude to his mother Anna Asakura. He is quick to anger and overly violent at times. He also has a signature "welcome" kick with which he greets most people ( this includes Yoh, HoroHoro, and even his uncle Hao). This is very reminiscent of his mother who would use her "famous left" to slap people who were irritating her. However, Hana does seem to have a soft side. He attempts to get first aid for Yohane Asakura who he had just beaten in a fight and later he is seen watering his flowers. Hana does seem to be very vain as well. He says that he would die of embarassment if he wore anything like Yohane's eyepatch. He also classifys Yohane as a "second grader" because of the way he talks and dresses. Later when he sees Luka Asakura for the first time he immediately believes her to be a secret admirer. He also seems to have resentment for his father as he states "The only one who will beat Yoh Asakura is me". This could also be taken to mean that he hopes that he will one day surpass his father, and that Yoh is Hana's greatest obstacle to overcome. Abilities Hana has been shown to be exceptionally talented at the use of spirits. This could be explained by his lineage: his parents being Yoh Asakura and Anna Asakura, two of the most powerful shamans in the world. Despite his talent, he has been noted to have a relatively low level of Furyoku. Oni Summoning As a young infant, Hana was killed, and eventually brought back to life by Hao Asakura, who gave him this power as well. When Hana's life is in danger, he has been shown to be able to use a skill that his mother possesses, the ability to summon Oni. He summons his Oni by saying the phrase: "Demons Out.." While using this ability, Hana takes on a much more violent image, his eyes become filled with malice and his teeth sharpen. *'Little Oni:' Using malice and greedy thoughts from the environment, Hana is able to manifest a multitude of small, orb-like Oni around dust and dirt. These "Little Oni" attack by throwing their bodies at an opponent. *'Oni:' 'Much larger than Hana's "Little Oni," his Oni have mostly corporeal bodies, with thin arms and legs, claws and four horns, two on the forehead and two jutting from the chin. These Oni have a flower pattern covering their upper back and shoulders. *'Naka-Oni:' Significantly larger than a normal Oni, Hana's "Naka-Oni" has a slender build with powerful arms and legs, large claws, a much more demonic visage and a large horn jutting from the front of its face. Similar to Hana's regular Oni, this "Naka-Oni" has a flower pattern that covers the majority of its back and parts of its ribcage. *'Oh-Oni:' Hana's "Oh-Oni" is larger than the "Naka-Oni," as well as much more human in appearance. "Oh-Oni" has an extremely large, muscular body, with a misproportionionatly small head with two large horns coming from its forehead. "Oh-Oni" is also the only Oni to wear clothes or have hair. "Oh-Oni" wears a torn one singlet, with torn strips of cloth around his biceps and large metal bands around his wrists. "Oh-Oni" also sports a small mustache. *'Dark-Oni:' After losing complete control of himself, to the point where he can not distinguish friend or foe, Hana creates this Oni by merging together the souls of many different Oni. This Oni takes the appearance of a massive, pitch black skeleton surrounded by a veil of darkness. this "Dark-Oni" has been shown to be very powerful, ripping apart a decently strong Oversoul as if it was nothing. It is able to extend it's shroud to stab enemies. Spirit Ally Hana inherited his fathers spirit Amidamaru. He has shown great aptitude in the use of the Samurai, able to create two strong O.S. Amidamaru has great levels of experience from his life and his time in the Shaman King Fight, and acts as a mentor to Hana. After the Oni incident, Amidamaru, having been turned to stone, is stolen from Hana. Weapons *'Futunomitama no Turugi': The Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi is a red knife-shaped rock that has been owned by the Asakura Family ever since the time of Asakura Hao.According to Hao,it was once owned by a sword god and even though it's only made of rock, it is the perfect medium to create a sword oversoul. That sword, which slumbers in a storage room of the Asakura Family, always creates a stir in the world when surfaced since it is a national treasure. Oversoul Hana has shown an impressive aptitude with souls, able to preform not just one, but two oversouls by the time he was 13. *'O.S. Oni Kabuto:' Hana fuses Amidamaru with Futunomitama no Turugi, forming a large demon-face like shield. This shield is powerful enough to stop the attack of an O.S. comparable to "Spirit of Sword" with ease. This O.S. is Hana's primary method of defense due to it's ability to expand rapidly, similar to an airbag in a car. *'O.S. Oni Kabuto "Tough":' The attack form of Oni Kabuto. In this form, Oni Kabuto forms a large armored hand holding a large katana over Hana's right arm. *'Oni Armor:' Hana has been shown to be able to form something similar to and armor type O.S. by using the Oni he can summon. **'Naka-Oni Armor:' Hana forms a Naka-Oni around himself, with only his head and arms visible. In this form, Hana's size, speed and strength are increased dramatically. **'Dark-Oni Armor:' Hana summons a Dark-Oni around himself, with only his face visible in this form. In this form, Hana condenses his furyoku, causing his Dark-Oni Armor to be much smaller than his Naka-Oni Armor. In this form Hana's speed and strength have raised dramatically as well as becoming extremelly violent. Story Hana is introduced sitting in a grave yard. Remarking about how they made him intentionally come. When a man appears claiming if they defeat him today, they will be considered the strongest in Nishitokyo. And introduces himself as Ryuji Ichihara from Ban-Shou High School class 3-B. Hana asks if he's stupid, as he doesn't remember acting cool and fighting brats to become the very best. Hana then summons Amidamaru, and tells them he'll make them all follow him if he dies. When Hana arrives home late, Tamao Tamamura hits him on the head and lectures him for coming home late and sends him to his room. Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Shaman Category:Asakura Family Category:Team Hao Category:Characters